


radiator

by howdoibegin (tellmewhatyousee)



Series: January 2021 Drabbles [4]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Huddling For Warmth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:49:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28942494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tellmewhatyousee/pseuds/howdoibegin
Summary: Robin deals with the cold weather in her own way.
Relationships: Franky/Nico Robin
Series: January 2021 Drabbles [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2093919
Kudos: 11





	radiator

**Author's Note:**

> this was a request for a frobin drabble in the winter!

Robin didn’t mind the cold weather. For one, Nami always helped her pick out the perfect coats to keep her warm, so that was never an issue. But it also gave her an excuse to hang around Franky. While his cooling system was built to perfection, he only really needed it on summer islands. When things got colder, his entire torso functioned like a heating pad, and he invited Robin to take full advantage of it.

On a particularly chilly day, she didn’t mind lending her coat to Luffy if it meant she could snuggle up to a warmhearted cyborg.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](https://tellmewhatyouc.tumblr.com/)


End file.
